I'm Only Human
by WhielDaejae
Summary: #DaeJae# goodbye, I had enough into the machine escort ... #Youngjae


**Just a suggestion , ****saat membaca ff ini mungkin lebih mengena kalo sambil dengerin lagu I'm Only Human, hee maybe ...^^**

** Typo Certainly adorn this FF**

**Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Only Human<strong>

**inspirated by song christina perry**

**cast : DaeJae and Other**

**One Shot **

**By : WhiellDaeJae**

* * *

><p>aku menatap cermin di besar yang bertengger gagah di dinding bercat putih ini .<p>

kemeja panjang bergaris vertikal melekat di tubuhku , jeans biru yang senada dengan warna kemeja yang aku kenakan , sepatu kets putih bergaya simple terlihat menyempurna kan penampilan santai ku .

rambut hitam berponi sedang menjadi hair style ku , kaca mata juga terselip diantara tulang hidung ku. bukankah dengan perincian ini aku terlihat cukup menarik ?

yahh... pesona ku memang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang terkecuali dirimu , aku yang terlalu tamak mencoba berharap lebih padamu .

kau hanya menganggap ku sebuah hiasan dalam hidupmu , yah... harusnya aku bersyukur kau masih mau menjadi teman ku setelah mengetahui sebuah perasaan yang sering di pandang 'nista' oleh manusia yang menganggap dirinya normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"aku menyukai mu "<em> ucapku matap

_"heol ? tentu saja aku tau.. aku juga sangat menyukai mu ... "_ ia tersenyum ,

apa dia mengira 'suka ku ' sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain ?

_"kau tak berfikir aku menyukaimu secara biasa bukan ? harusnya kau tau jung daehyun ... aku menyukai mu tapi tak sama dengan teman mu yang lain . aku mencintai mu ... "_ jelas ku mantap

ia menatap ku tak percaya . tapi selang sedetik ia bisa mentolelir ekspresinya ,

" _dan kau juga harusnya tau aku itu memandang mu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat . aku cukup terkejut karna sahabat ku mempunyai orientasi yang berbeda dengan ku ._

_aku akan menganggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah ada_ " ia berkata datar layaknya papan seluncur.

ia pergi begitu saja , meninggalkan ku dalam sebuah kehampaan . ia memang berucap datar , namun bagiku ia seperti menghujani ku dengan ribuan meteor cape york . itu sungguh menyakitkan hingga rasanya aku tak mampu bernafas .

apa dia menganggap perasaanku ini seringan bulu?

saat ini dunia seakan mengejekku , menyudutkan ku di pojok kegelapan , meringkuk sendirian dengan perasaan yang telah aku pupuk selama ini . apa semua manusia akan menganggap aku makhluk menjijikan akibat rasa ini ?

baiklah ... itu semua tak apa , asal aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu .

aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini saat lenganmu di gelayut manja oleh gadis-gadis cantik itu . karna aku yang memulai , maka aku harus mampu menanggung resiko nya .

bukankah cinta itu harus merasakan sebuah rasa sakit terlebih dahulu ?

walaupun kau akan menganggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah ada , tapi lain halnya dengan ku .

aku akan menikmati rasa sakit ini sedikit lebih lama , sakit untuk mu , mungkin tak apa ,

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.I'm Only Human.**

**.**

* * *

><p>aku menghela nafas, ini sudah cukup lama setelah kejadian itu berlalu, presepsi ku tentang sakit ini ternyata salah besar .<p>

semakin lama aku berdiam diri di dekatnya , rasa sakit yang biasa menghampiri ku kian hari sakit itu bertambah level

terlalu banyak cabikan yang mungkin sengaja kau toreh kan .

menjadi sahabatnya dan mencintainya itu tak semudah yang aku bayangkan.

sekarang ia terus saja bermain wanita di hadapan ku .

bahkan sering kali mengajakku berkencan dengan kekasih wanitanya .

aku tak bodoh untuk menerima ajakanya langsung tapi tiap ia memohon padaku untuk menermaninya , aku tak bisa menolak barang sekali pun.

kadang aku bertanya apa dia benar - benar sudah melupakan perasaan ku ?

kenapa dia sangat santai menjalani semua ini ? tidakkah dia berfikir aku akan tersakiti dengan tingkahnya ini ?

atau kau menunggu ku pergi dari hidupmu ?

apa itu yang kau inginkan jung daehyun ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Ting**

sebuah masuk tertera di i-phone ku ,

_from :daehyun_

_27 November 2014_

_aku di depan rumah mu , cepatlah keluar_

aku membating ponsel ku .

ingin rasanya aku berteriak memaki. kenapa aku harus repot berpakaian rapih hanya untuk menemaninya berkencan ?!

aku mengacak rambut ku yang rapih , melepas kemeja ku , membuangnya sembarangan .

jika aku berhenti disini tak apa bukan ?

ini sudah sekian ratus aku menemaninya berkencan .

muak. rasa ini makin membuatku sakit dan muak !

aku benci diri ku !

**#ting**

aku melirik sumber suara itu , meraihnya malas.

_from daehyun_

_27 November 2014_

_cepatlah ! nanti kita terlambat_

aku menuliskan satu kalimat penolakkan . yang aku yakini itu tak akan berguna .

aku berjalan mendekati cermin itu lagi . menghela nafas , dan berjalan menuju lemari pakianku.

mengambil T-shirt turtleneck lusuh berwarna abu, membanting tubuhku diatas single bed bercover kunig.

''yakk ! cepat keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu mu ! " terdengar teriakan daehyun dari intercome.

lihat ? dia tak akan pernah menerima hal berbau penolakkan

**#kLik**

"bisa kau pergi sendiri kali ini ? " ucap ku saat membuka pintu

"tidak " ia menarik tangan ku keluar .

semua memang salah ku , jika aku ingin benar-benar menolaknya harusnya aku tak membuka pintu . harusnya aku melawan saat dia menarik tangan ku . tapi aku tak melakukannya , aku ingin tangan hangatnya menggenggam ku .

baiklah ... inilah yang terakhir . benar-benar terakhir .

aku hanya seonggok roh berbalut raga , bukan seorang malaikat yang memilkii hati sejernih embun.

bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku berhenti disini ?

_but i'm only human_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman bermain sore ini sangat ramai banyak sekali pasangan berkunjung disini . rasanya kaki ku lelah, kami sudah berjalan mengelilingi taman ini sepanjang hari . dan gadis itu masih saja memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan . mereka tampak sangat bahagia .

padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu dia mengatakan mencintai ku . tapi nyatanya ? sekarang dia asyik berkencan dengan daehyun .

dasar wanita munafik .

_'shit ! '_

apa kau harus melakukan nya di depan ku lagi daehyun .

ya... mataku memanas melihat daehyun mencium lembut gadis di sampingnya itu . berapa kalipun aku melihat ini . rasanya masih saja perih . menyakitkan . andai aku bisa melihat hatiku sendiri , hati ini pasti sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah .

"aku pulang " ucapku datar , pergi tanpa seiizn mereka , toh mereka juga tak akan menyadari hal ini.

jika kalian mengatakan , aku terlalu jelas menampakkan kekesalan ku . kalian benar. tapi daehyun tak pernah menagkap apa yang aku rasakan . hatinya terlalu dingin untuk merasakan panasnya hati ku .

aku kembali tahu betapa sakitnya mencintai tanpa di cintai .

siapapun yang mengatakan 'lebih baik mencintai dari pada di cintai ' itu adalah kebodohan dan kemunafikan terbesar yang pernah aku dengar.

i'm only human .

aku hanyalah manusia serakah yang ingin memiliki hati seseorang yang aku cintai . aku tak butuh hati lain.

apakah itu sulit ? aku bahkan rela berjalan di tengah bara api yang aku ciptakan sendiri . menghiraukan setiap sakit itu menyapaku .

meginjak tiap kau menebarkan pecahan kaca yang kau sebut 'kebahagiaan bersama wanita lain'

batas kenormalan mu melebihi batas tuan jung , bisakah kau tak menunjukannya di depan ku ?

jika tubuhku transparan kau mungkin bisa melhat betapa banyak goresan dan luka yang di torehkan oleh mu , atau ... oleh ku ?

aku pun seorang manusia yang akan berdarah saat aku terluka , menangis saat sakit itu mendominasi , mengumpat saat merasa takdir ikut tertawa mempermainkan ku .

aku yang terus bertahan disamping mu

menemanimu dalam penjelajahan cintamu

menemanimu dalam keterpurukan

menghibur mu bahwa masih ada aku di sampingmu

bukankah aku mesin pendamping yang bagus ?

aku tak menuntut banyak hal , hanya hatimu daehyun ...

apakah itu keterlaluan ?

jikapun kau tak mau memberikan hatimu , setidaknya jangan siksa aku dengan kenormalan mu itu …

sakit yang tak pernah aku hiraukan tanpa sadar telah menggerogoti hati ku , nyaris habis .

akankah lebih baik jika aku pergi saja ?

dengan itu mungkin kau akan merasa kehilangan ku .

hahhhh harapan kosong yang lagi-lagi aku rangkai .

mungkin inilah batas ku . ini lah akhirku .

cause i'm only human

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>aku menjejalkan buku-buku ini kedalam ransel hitam ini . kelas ini akhirnya berakhir<p>

semenjak kejadian kemarin , daehyun tak menghubungi ku . tak apa , setidaknya untuk saat ini , itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa .

setelah semuanya masuk , aku segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku bisa mulai mengakhiri semua ini.

"youngjae ! " tanpa menoleh , aku tau siapa pemilik suara ini , ia mensejajari langkah ku

"kenapa kemarin kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku . "

_apa benar kau tidak tau ?_

"lelah . yah aku hanya lelah " ucapku menerawang

"maksud mu ?'' ia menaikan satu alisnya

"dan ... aku juga muak " ia semakin terlihat bingung

"hei.. katakanlah dengan je- "

"DAEHYUN sunbae ! " ucapannya terhenti oleh suara nyaring di belakang kami .

yah.. yeonjachingu nya yang sekarang .

"jika kau ada waktu temui aku di studio , " setelah mengatakan janji sepihak itu , aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka ,

berakhir ... sebisa mungkin aku harus pergi secara baik-baik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau yakin akan cuti tanpa batas yang di tentukan ? " tanya guru berkaca mata tebal itu , dua tahun kuliah disini membuatku sedikit akrab dengan 'pak tua' cerewet ini .

"haha , apa kau meragukanku ?'' ia mendengus kesal . hey.. pak tua ini juga bisa merajuk ?

"nde abeoji .. aku juga butuh waktu untuk merenungkan sesuatu , kau tau ... ? ini masalah anak muda . jadi seberapa keras pun aku mencoba menceritakannya padamu , kau pasti tidak akan mengerti "

aku memanggil nya akrab dengan sebutan abeoji , yah ... dialah 'ayah' ku selama aku ada di Universitas ini . ia menatap ku sendu , seolah tak setuju dengan apa yang aku putuskan .

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa ?"

"hanya ingin menemukan jati diri, abeoji tenang saja , setelah aku sukses dan menjadi lebih baik di banding hari ini . kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi." jelas ku

"aku tak menanyakan rencana bodoh mu itu . yang aku tanya .. 'apa masalah mu hingga mengambil cuti selama itu' ? " ucapnya penuh penekanan

"tsk. aku mahasiswa paling pintar di sini , apa kau lupa hal itu ?''

ia mendecih kesal

"hanya masalah hati ... yah ... kira-kira seperti itu "

ia menyipitkan matanya , "itu artinya kau bodoh , orang pintar itu pasti bisa menata EQ nya . masih bocah tapi berkata secongkak itu. "

heol ... lihat ? dia itu pria setengah baya , tampan pula .. tapi inilah hal yang sangat di benci oleh orang lain dari dirinya itu .

aku sudah terbiasa akan kalimat pedasnya , entah kenapa , hal itulah yang membuatku dekat dengannya .

ungkapan gamblangnya membuatku nyaman dan sadar akan hal-hal yang tak bisa aku lihat sendiri

"benarkah aku sebodoh itu pak tua ? " tanyaku mengejek

"yak bocah tengik . ini masih di lingkungan pendidikan . perhatikan ucapan mu " ia menggeram marah

aku terkikik geli melihat kemarahannya

"nde... nde... baiklah abeoji .. sekarang waktunya aku pamit . " aku berdiri, membungkuk hormat padanya

"terima kasih sudah menjadi ayah ku selama aku disini . setelah aku berhasil menata EQ ku , aku akan datang menemui mu abeoji" aku memeluknya yang masih duduk di bangku putar . bisa aku rasakan ia sangat kikuk ,

"jangan kikuk seperti itu pak tua , tsk. pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih lajang " aku berbalik

"YakkkK ! sesama lajang dilarang mengejek ! bocah sialan !" teriaknya kalut

semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini memandang speechless kearah kami berdua.

aku melambaikan tangan menandakan perpisahan untuk terkhir kalinya . keluar dari 'clerical work' ini..

mengajukan surat cuti untuk beberapa waktu , niat ku memang sudah sebulat donat .

hanya tinggal menumpahkan semua beban ku pada daehyun. dan semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir .

ini pasti akan lebih menyakitkan .

**.**

**.**

**.**

jika bisa di ibaratkan aku seperti berada disebuah titik dimana saat aku maju akan menemukan sebuah padang gurun tandus bahkan angin pun tak sudi untuk bertandang dalam gurun itu .

dan saat aku mundur ... aku akan kembali terperangkap dalam penjara bernama cinta sepihak .

disisi lain aku senang bisa berada di samping dirinya , tapi di lain halnya saat aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain .

kemesraan yang menusuk bola mataku dengan sebilah jarum kecil , membakar hati ini dengan api semu ,

menggetarkan persendian di tubuhku .

dengan bodohnya aku menahan kesakitan ini selama hampir dua tahun .

aku bukan seorang gadis yang akan menangis terisak melihat semua itu . tubuhku sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

pernah sekali aku mencoba menghilang dari kehidupannya , dan yang di lakuannya adalah menahanku sebisa mungkin .

menahan kakiku dalam tancapan paku kasat mata .

* * *

><p><em>"bisakah kau tetap disisi ku ?''<em> entah apa yang menyebabkannya berkata seperti itu , yah.. saat itu aku akan meninggalkannya ,

meninggalkannya disaat dia terpuruk dalam permainan cintanya sendiri .

aku menggeram kesal karna , tiap kali aku berniat menghilang dari kehidupannya , ada saja hal yang menghalangi ku melakukan hal itu .

aku sadar betapa dia amat kesepian, orang tuanya yang acuh padanya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku tau semua hal tentangnya .

apakah penjelajahan cintamu hanya lah pelampiasan semata ?

andai analisiku benar .

pelampiasan mu sungguh menyakitkan ku .

dan karna pelampiasanmu itulah , aku akan pergi .

pergi … kata itu terdengar nyaman untuk di dengarkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang pintu geser bercat coklat , sebuah studio music. Club yang aku ikuti selama dua tahun terakhir .

'apa dia sudah datang?'

**#Sregg**

Pintu terbuka lebar, disaat bersamaan mataku menangkap dua sosok yang sedang bercumbu mesra.

_Damn it ! mereka melakukannya di ruang club ku !_

Bahkan mereka bukan anggota club ini .

Dua sosok itu menghentikan acara mesum mereka

"aku tak akan meminta maaf...bisakah kalian tak melakukannya di sini ? '' ucap ku sinis

"sunbae … aku tunggu di kantin ne~ …"pamit gadis itu pada daehyun tentunya .

dia berjalan melewati ku . tepat saat berada disamping ku dia berbisik pelan

"wae sunbae ? apa kau cemburu padaku ? atau pada sahabatmu ? cih… aku tak menyangka selama ini aku mencintai homo seperti mu " desisnya pedas

Kalimat berbisanya membuat darah ini mengalir mencapai ubun-ubun ku .

Aku menoleh kearah nya memberikan tatapan sedingin kutub

"setidaknya aku hanya menjadi homo untuk daehyun " aku menyeringai . wajah gadis itu memucat . ia berjalan cepat . menepak kasar lantai yang ia pijak .

"kau mengganggu … " suara daehyun mengalihkan pandangan ku . sekarang ia duduk di belakang keyboard

"aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi , " aku duduk di sofa hitam.

"jadi.. kenapa kemarin kau pulang begitu saja ?''

Aku menyandarkan punggung ku , sedikit merileks kan tubuh ini

"bukankah sudah aku katakan? Aku lelah sangat lelah … " aku menerawang

"aku berhenti Dae. " aku menatapnya . ia bergeming ,

"kau mungkin lupa , atau bahkan tak menganggap ucapan ku saat itu . aku mencintai mu . "

"berhenti jangan katakan itu lagi " ia berucap rendah , menahan emosi

"tenanglah … aku tak akan sekalipun mengatakannya lagi … " Ia terdiam , aku menegakkan tubuh ini ,

"satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu …

Apa selama ini kau benar-benar menganggap perasaan ku angin lalu ? "

"kau sudah tau jawabannya " ujarnya dingin

"ahh benar . harusnya aku sudah tau jawabannya . dan saat kau menganggap perasaanku angin lalu ,

Kau mengira aku juga akan menganggap perasaan ini tak pernah ada ?'' Ia memandangku sinis , seringai bertengger di wajah tampannya

"itu bukan urusan ku "

Akhh … tepat sasaran . walaupun aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk mengantisipasi ucapan pedasnya tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan .

"bukan urusan mu yah ... ? jadi... apa maksud mu yang menahan ku tiap kali aku ingin pergi ?'' aku menatap maniknya tajam

"hanya... ingin " jawabnya enteng

"dan kau tau ? keinginan mu itu menyakiti ku , jika aku tak bisa memiliki hati mu dan kau ingin aku di samping mu , setidaknya jangan tunjukan kemesraan mu dengan kekasih-kekasih mu , "

"kau tau libido ku itu sulit di tahan saat bersama gadis-gadis sexy... aku tak menyangka mahasiswa sepintar dirimu berubah begitu bodoh oleh kelainan orientasi mu . kau mungkin hanya menyukai ketampanan ku saja "

"jangan pernah menyimpulkan perasaan orang lain ketika kau sendiri tak memiliki hati . " ucap ku geram .

ia berdiri , matanya berkilat marah menatap ku

"apa kau bilang ?! " bentaknya murka

"aah ... apa berkencan dengan gadis murahan itu membuat mu tuli ? "

**#SRetth**

ia mencengkram v-nek abu-abu ku . "jangan bawa gadis ku dalam masalah kita " desisnya ,

aku tertawa getir, "gadis mu ? cih ... jika aku mau , tiga hari lalu dia sudah menjadi milikku , sayang mataku terlalu jeli untuk melihat kemunafikan dalam dirinya , dia hanya pelac- "

**#BUGHHH**

tubuhku limbung merasakan bogeman daehyun tepat di pipi kiri ku , merobek sedikit ujung bibir ini

"sekali lagi kau menghina dia , ku bunuh kau ?! " amuknya

aku memandangnya penuh amarah

"kau bahkan rela menjadi pembunuh untuk gadis murahan itu? "

daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya , bersiap kembali memukul ku , mungkin...

"baiklah , aku tidak akan menghina gadis murahan itu lagi , sebagai gantinya aku akan mengatakan ,

bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu Jung Daehyun ! "

**#BUGH...**

**#BRAKKK...!**

kali ini bukan pukulan , melainkan tendangan kakinya tepat di ulu hati ku , membuatku sulit bernafas dan sukses menabrak meja kayu di belakang ku .

"brengsek ! " desisnya penuh emosi . ia berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan ini

"-ak ... -aku anggap ini salam perpisahan kita ... aku akan berhenti menjadi mesin pendampingmu tuan Jung " ucap ku setelah berhasil mengatur sakit di dadaku .

ia menghentikan langkah nya "menghilanglah dari pandangan ku 'mesin pendamping' " ujarnya dibarengi gebrakkan pintu yang memekakkan telinga .

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.****#normall Pov.**

**.**

youngjae membiarkan kepalanya terkulai diatas sofa, menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya , buliran bening keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup . melewati helaian rambut hitamnya . peristiwa beberapa detik lalu menguras habis tenaganya , sakit itu akhirnya tumpah bersamaan keluarnya air mata itu .

ia menangis sejadinya , berharap itu bisa sedikit melegakan sepenggal hati nya .

"Jung Daehyun... Jung Daehyun ... Jung Daehyun ... " rapalnya lirih

'andai dari awal aku tahu mencintanya itu akan sesakit ini . andai saat itu aku bisa menghentikan cinta menjijikan ini ... '

kenyataan yang menyakitkan adalah saat kita selalu berandai-andai akan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi .

_'andai dari awal aku tahu mencintanya itu akan sesakit ini . andai saat itu aku bisa menghentikan cinta sepihak ini ... '_

kenyataan yang menyakitkan adalah saat kita selalu berandai-andai akan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria teerlihat berjalan cepat maniki gundukan anak tangga , perlahan langkahnya makin melambat saat merasakan kedua kakinya makin kaku , jantung yang berdetak keras membuatnya nyeri ,

Pria tersebut terduduk di gundukan tangga, ia merebahkan dirinya. Menutup kelopak matanya , menyembunyikan manik indahnya yang kini terlihat rapuh ,

Tanpa bisa di tahan air matanya mengalir begitu saja , tak ada sedekitpun niat ia menghalangi wajahnya yang kalut dengan lengan berwarna tan tersebut.

Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat seraya memukul dada kirinya yang terasa amat nyeri , bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat penyesalan yang dalam .

"maaf… maafkan aku … maaf… maaf youngjae-ah … " ujarnya pelan di barengi lelehan air mata yang kian membanjiri pelipisnya . kedua matanya masih terkatup rapat.

'daehyun sunbae….' Lirih seorang gadis berpakaian minim yang bersembunyi di balik tembok putih .

_'kenapa kau membiarkan bibirmu berucap nista untuk gadis seperti dia ? harusnya kau luapkan sumpah serapahmu padaku , , maafkan aku Jae-ah ... harusnya aku memang melepasmu lebih awal , mungkin kau tidak akan merasa sesakit itu... semoga kau pergi dengan trauma yang mendalam dan bisa mencintai lagi seorang gadis yang baik. _

_hanya cara inilah aku bisa melindungimu , mianhae Jae...'_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Langit sore tampak menganggumkan , warna orange mendomnasi sang angkasa ,<p>

Di sudut kota seoul terlihat beberapa pagelaran music jalanan dengan kualitas yang tak bisa di anggap remeh .banyak pentas disana-sini seolah sedang ada perlombaan ,

Beberapa orang yang hilir mudik juga banyak yang menikmati pertunjukan tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah kotak permanen yang tersedia tempat itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gitar , mencoba bermain sebentar untuk mencari nada yang akan ia bawakan , ia tak menyediakan sebuah tempat yang biasanya menjadi tempat bernaung benda yang bernamakan 'won' . karna memang niatnya bermain disini adalah bentuk berpisahan yang nyata dengan kota indah ini .

Segerombolan gadis berseragam senior high school tampak mulai mengerubuni pria tersebut , tentu saja gadis di sekelilingnya sudah terkagum-kagum sebelum pria itu memainkan alat yang di pegangnya , melihat pria itu sangat manis dan sedikit tampan .

Pria manis itu mulai memainkan gitar , pekikan tertahan terdengar dari gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya .

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

**.**

_'sekalipun aku tak pernah merasa menyesal , menyesal karna memiliki cinta ini ? itu hal merupakan hal yang mustahil , dulu ... aku terus bertahan disamping mu . berdiri di sampingmu layaknya sebuah bayngan hitam , tapi sekarang .. aku tak lagi mampu melakukannya , I'm Only Human...'_

**.**

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

**.**

**.**

*tess...

air bening itu kembali jatuh membasahi perbukitan hidup milik youngjae , pekikan dari para penonton dadakan yang mengelilingi nya berubah hening , cukup terkejut melihat pemuda di tengah mereka menangis diam namun masih melanjutkan jarinya untuk memetik gitar dalam pangkuan.

penonton yang terbawa suasana ikut meneteskan air mata mereka .

sedangkan youngjae terlihat tak peduli , ia hanya ingin menyanyi sekarang , mengoyak prinsipnya yang 'tak ingin berbagi kesedihan dengan dunia' tapi saat ini dia benar-benar ingin dunia tau , bahwa saat ia ini sangat rapuh ...walaupun tanpa di beritahu , dunia telah tau apa yang ia rasakan .

**.**

**.**

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head,

knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart'

Cause I'm only human

**.**

**.**

_'aku bisa melakukan semuanya , mencintai mu tanpa bisa meraihmu , kita berdampingan namun nyatanya kita berjauhan... _

_dengan bodohnya aku mengikuti sandiwara mu dalam melupakan perasaan ku , memaksakan diri tersenyum walaupun saat itu aku menangis , tertawa hambar saat kau bercerita semangat tentang petualangan cintamu , _

_apa kau tidak tau ? aku hanya manusia biasa , aku bisa hancur seketika jika aku terjatuh , aku yang memang sudah terjatuh dalam jurang tanpa pijakan._

_aku juga memiliki hati yang kapanpun akan terjangkit rasa sakit saat kau dengan mudahnya bermesum ria . tepat di hadapanku . _

_hati ku berdarah melihat itu semua , _

_karna aku memang hanya manusia biasa...'_

**.**

**.**

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when

I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head,

knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart'

Cause I'm only human

**.**

**.**

isakan terdengar memenuhi lingkaran yang mengelilingi youngjae , hampir semua yang mendengarka nyanyian pilunya ikut menangis . kerumunan itu juga makin membengkak , youngjae masih asik dalam dunianya sendiri , terus memtik gitar nya , bernyanyi dengan sura sedikit bergetar efek dari tangisannya yang semakin membuncah. air matanya mengalir sederas air terjun Guaira .

**.**

**.**

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

**.**

**.**

_apakah memang ini cara berpisah yang terbaik? kata-kata barusan sungguh masih terngiang jelas di telinga ku , 'menghilanglah mesin pendamping'_

_aku baru sadar, aku hanyalah 'mesin pendamping'... bukan seorang sahabat ataupun teman bagimu ,.._

_jadi... bukankah aku sudah menjadi 'mesih pendamping' yang bagus untukmu ?_

_hatiku yang terluka seolah tak cukup lalu kau membubuhkan sedikit garam di atasnya , andai sakit ini bisa langsung membunuhku , _

_lagi - lagi sebuah perandaian tak guna , _

_dan itulah sifat manusia ... karna aku memang hanya sebatang tubuh bernyawa yang di sebut manusia ... _

**.**

**.**

I can take so much'

Untill I've had enough...

Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human...

And I crash and i break down

Your words in my head,

knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart'

Cause I'm only human

**.**

**.**

youngjae mengakhiri lagunya dengan suara parau yang tak terdengar , tangisnya makin menjadi ... begitupun ratusan mata yang melihat penampilannya diatas balok kecil permanent tersebut , youngjae memluk erat gitar dalam pangkuannya , ya... gitar pemberian daehyun .

sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai sampai kapanpun .

seorang pria berhodi hitam menyeruak masuk , mendatangi sang pria malang.

mengelus lembut pundak youngjae , membuat yang bersangkutan mendongak , youngjae cukup terkejut mendapati pria di depannya , ia tak mengenalnya namun paras pria tersebut cukup familiar di ingatannya.

''pria setangguh dirimu memilih tempat umum untuk menangis ? dan berhasil membuat dunia ikut menangis , " suara baritone itu menyapa indra pendengaran youngjae , ia tak ambil pusing akan siapa pria di depannya , youngjae kembali menundukan kepalanya melanjutkan tangisnya yang sudah ia tahan dua tahun terakhir.

bahkan ia berharap bisa menangis hingga mati .

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>kita seperti selembar sticker yang terpotong otomatis oleh takdir ,<p>

terpisahkan untuk terlihat lebih baik , bagian lain akan lebih indah jika di pisahkan .

sedangkan bagian lainnya akan terbuang menjadi seonggok sampah yang mencemari bumi.

Yoo Youngjae , kau lah bagian terindah itu,

ubahlah dirimu menjadi seindah unicorn .

jangan lagi dekati kumbang jelek seperti ku .

biarkan aku menjadi seonggok sampah dunia yang menghiasi sudut pembuangan bumi ini .

***Jung_Daehyun***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.*^.-*...THE END...*-.^*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Just For Fun... aku dapet ide ini setelah melihat video fanmade support BAP<p>

sedih banget liat video itu , berapa pun aku liat itu video , air mata aku pasti langsung ngucur , inget betapa kerasnya perjuangan mereka , tapi tenaga mereka malah di anggap sepele banget ama TS .

ya... aku tau , hal itu gak nyambung banget ama cerita di atas , jadi aku gak janji readersnim dapet feel akan cerita ini .

maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita di atas ^^

**#ForeverWithBAP #JusticeForBAP #BabysAlwaysBesideYouBAP #EarthNeedsBAP**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for review , Favorite and Follow Ff Save Me :<strong>

**#she3nn0 #JokeMato DaeJae #ngiweung #Guest1 #mokythatha #maniak ff daejae #Babyhyun # #QueenChan15 #Chocomato #Sabiona ^^**

**Thanks for Review FF Heart Or Mind #BYGHIME #JokeMato DaeJae #DaeJae ^^**


End file.
